Unplanned
by ClumsyKnowItAll
Summary: Taking a deep breath she placed a small stick on the table along with a folded piece of paper that she unfolded. She wiped her tears away and looked up at her husband expectedly.


Day three of birthday countdown! Also only 2 days to Draco's birthday! This might be continued. If you want.

xxx

Walking in Draco saw all the lights switched off in his house which was expected. But as he walked in further he saw all the lights except the ones in the kitchen were turned off. 'Odd' thought Draco, it wasn't like Hermione to forget such mundane things and she usually didn't keep the lights on in a room she wasn't in. That probably meant she was awake, from the light coming off from the kitchen he looked down at his watch he made out it was 1:18 am. Why was she awake at such an hour, was she waiting up for him?

For the past week, Draco had been gone for some Auror business and Hermione had decided not to accompany him and stay back at the Manor and go to the ministry to work as she normally did. The plan was for both of them to try and take a week of next month so that they could enjoy a holiday without worrying about work.

As Draco walked towards the kitchen, he undid the first few buttons of the shirt he wore under his robes and with a flick of his wand send the robes up to the bedroom. He walked into the kitchen and blinked twice to let his eyes adjust to the kitchen, the light seemed so much brighter maybe Hermione had put a spell on them? His eyes adjusted and Draco saw his wife sitting on a chair on with her hands on the kitchen counter where they usually shared their breakfast. Her back was facing him so as not to startle her he said her name and walked to her, placing his hand on her shoulder.

She was wrapped up in her grey housecoat and Draco could now see that her hands were wrapped around a cup of tea. She looked up at him and he saw her eyes were slightly swollen. She looked like she had been crying. What had happened?

He pulled out a chair beside her and took her surprisingly cold hands in his. 'Has something happened? You don't look fine, why are you crying?' he said as he saw Hermione start to cry again. He raised his fingers to wipe away the silent tears streaming down her already blotchy cheeks. Her hair was up in a bun which was falling apart and her shaky hands were pulling something from the pockets of her grey gown.

Taking a deep breath she placed a small stick on the table along with a folded piece of paper that she unfolded. She wiped her tears away and looked up at her husband expectedly. Draco took one look at the stick and the unfolded piece of paper and felt the wind get knocked out of him. He looked up at her with wide eyes.

'Is this...' he trailed off not knowing what to say. He wasn't sure whether to be thrilled or scream in anger. They were both young, with being only 23 and married for a year, the couple wasn't ready for this. Both of them were at the peak of their careers and a baby wouldn't help them. However, Draco had always wanted to be a father but by the tears flowing down Hermione's face, she wasn't ready to be a mother. They hadn't ever really talked about children but had established that they both wanted to start a family together.

Hermione nodded at Draco's question. Draco opened his mouth to ask another question but Hermione beat him to it 'One month. But I found out this week when you were gone. The report form came in today.' she sighed. Various emotions fleeted through her husband's face- delight, shock, anger, confusion and something she couldn't exactly pinpoint.

'What do you want to do? Seeing the tears that are streaming down your face you sure don't look happy about it' Draco sounded harsher than he wanted to. But seeing unhappy tears streaming down Hermione's cheeks at the prospect of having his baby made something stir in him.

'Don't take that tone with me. We're too young, yes we've been married for over a year and people do have children at this age and it isn't uncommon for purebloods but this was unplanned. We're both at the peak of our careers and we never really talked much about children besides the fact that yes we want them.' Hermione spat back, how dare he speak to her like that!

A sneer formed on Draco's face, yes he had said that harsher than he meant to but something about Hermione's reaction just… Besides, she too was using a tone with him now. Does she not want to have the baby? Has she already decided that?

'So what, you've decided to ki-

Smack

Draco felt Hermione slap him and turn his eyes hardened.

'Don't you even complete that sentence Draco! You know me and it isn't something I would do, it isn't a wrong thing to do but if you suggest it, don't make me sound like a careless, selfish bitch!' the brunette spat, she was now standing up and the chair was lying underneath her. Hermione had considered an abortion but then realised that she couldn't do it, she didn't have anything against the women who did it but she just couldn't even stomach the thought of it. She wouldn't have slapped her husband if he hadn't been so presumptuous and said it in the way that he had.

'If I would have wanted to abort it then we would have discussed and agreed on it. Anyway, I think I want to have the baby, and no I don't want to give it up for adoption. I was just upset over this unplanned pregnancy.

I was scared (she saw Draco's face soften at that) and thinking about our busy schedule. About how we weren't Harry and Ginny who got married straight after the war or Ron and Luna who have 3-month-old twins. So no I don't want to abort the baby, not unless you really want me too. Do you? Do not want the baby because I'm a fucking mudblood? Are you hesitant about tainting the Malfoy bloodline with a half-blood?'

Hermione cringed at her own words, she knew that last 2 questions were low blows. She hadn't meant to say them and was sure that she had ticked Draco off. She saw proof of her assumptions when his whole body went rigid and his eyes went cold.

'Real mature of you wife' he spat the word wife out at her, 'I myself was shocked at this news but then all I felt was joy. Yes this was unplanned but I was going to be a father, it seemed like I was getting a chance at erasing all my mistakes by raising my own happy family. But then I look at the face of my wife and tears are streaming down her face, not happy ones and then she says that I might want to kill my child because of something as stupid as blood? Do you not remember the war? Do you not remember that night when I told you everything? Poured my heart out to you?' he then turned back because he could see the tears once again streaming down her face.

He began to walk away. 'I'm going out for a drink or to do some work I don't know. I need to leave' with that he took another step but stopped when he heard Hermione scoff.

'Really? You think you're going to go have a drink in a bar full of drank sluts while your pregnant wife at home is left to feel guilty? No, no way, you're not walking out on us'

'I'm not fucking walking out on you! I thought I'd give you some space! I just came back from a week of work to be greeted by this! I need a drink!'

'I don't need bloody space! I need to talk about this. Do you really want her?'

'Of course I bloody want her- wait her?'

'Yes, it's a her. The people from were able to find out even though I'm just a month along.'

She slowly saw Draco approach her and then kneel on his knees to press his face against her abdominal. A slow smile spread through Hermione's face, even if they fought every day about this baby, everything would be ok. Hopefully. For now, she just giggled as Draco untied her robed to lift the tank top she was wearing and kiss her stomach.

Draco was amazed at the fact that his baby girl was growing inside the woman that he loved. He looked up at her to see her smiling.

'Can we talk about this tomorrow? I'm tired and you must be too' he whispered.

Hermione just nodded she had had a tiring day and week.

xxx

During the week that Draco was gone, Kingsley had insisted that Hermione go to the doctor as she was getting sick a lot. He had given her two days off, in those two days Hermione begrudgingly booked an appointment at because she knew Kingsley wouldn't let her work if she didn't. While her appointment was the next day, Hermione had a clue about what had happened. And that's why she had taken the muggle pregnancy test. When she had first taken the test and turned out it was positive, she was in blatant denial. But then when after her appointment and the results coming today morning, she had cried. She had cried because she wasn't ready for a baby, she cried because Draco might want the baby, or maybe he would be angry, she cried because for an hour she wanted to be a mother but then reality crashed in, she cried because she was young and because no matter what she wouldn't kill the baby.

Hermione had tried to sleep but knowing Draco would be coming back and with the news she bore there was no way that she could catch even a blink of sleep. Plus her headache from all that crying wasn't helping either. So she had put on her coat and kept her pregnancy muggle pregnancy test plus the test papers in her pocket and made her way to make herself some tea. She had been here for about 10 minutes when she heard Draco walk in. he had then wiped her tears from thoughts of how to tell him and taken a deep breath and told him.

She could only hope that tomorrow's talk wouldn't be as disastrous as today's had been. Till the sun came up all Hermione could do was properly welcome Draco home and hope tomorrow was going to be fine.

xxx

Please review and add kudos! Also, tell me if you want this continued because I have it planned! I probably will though, see you tomorrow!

Please say hi on Tumblr! I'm JediWitchVampireTribute


End file.
